


Finally

by stormcloud_cos



Series: Sanders Sides Angst [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Logan x Patton - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Non-Graphic Violence, Patton x Logan - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud_cos/pseuds/stormcloud_cos
Summary: When someone says something offensive about gays in Logan’s French class, things quickly get out of control - in a bad way. Hospital trips and last minute confessions-type bad. But, despite everything, can something good come out of this?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956703
Kudos: 11





	Finally

**TWs: Blood, violence, hospital, homophobia**

“L-Logan— wait!” I yell after my best friend and long-time crush, as he storms away angrily. I hope he’s not mad at me…

  
  


_ The loud, almost deafening bell jarrs me from my almost-asleep state. I quickly shove my things in my backpack and rush out the classroom door, almost sprinting to meet up with Logan in front of his classroom; he has French for his last class of the day, and Mr. Arseneau’s classroom is all the way on the other side of school! It takes me about 5 or 6 minutes to get there, up 2 flights of stairs and lots of wrong corners to turn. Luckily I only take one wrong turn (almost two), and manage to get there right as Logie’s leaving the classroom; he sometimes stays after for a few minutes to organize his school notebook and finish the day’s homework. Today was one of those days, but when I try to slow my run down to a fast walk so I wouldn’t seem desperate to see him— OOPS! I trip over my untied shoelace (stereotypical, I know) and the first thing Logan sees when he turns around is me crashing into his chest, which causes us both to crash to the floor. _

_ Long story short, Logan was scowling when he helped me up, and I can only hope it’s not directed at me. _

  
  


He stops to let me catch up to him (he’s way taller than I am, so he’s faster) but as soon as I’m close enough he starts walking again. 

“Logie, I-I’m really sorry I ran into you, I wasn’t looking where I was going a-and—“

“Patton, I’m not upset at you... I apologize if it seemed that way. I am merely upset over something that the girl behind me said in French class.” He’s not upset at me?  _ Phew _ . 

“What’d she say? Er, if you don’t mind telling me,” I ask.

“Oh, it was nothing important...” Logan trails off, obviously uncomfortable.

I reply cheerfully, “It’s okay, you don’t hafta tell me.” But, I was concerned (and kinda-maybe-a-little-bit hurt) that Logan was hiding something from me— we’ve been friends for years! Logan must’ve sensed my- upsetness? Is that a word? I don’t know. Anyway, he could tell, and he says, 

“I suppose I could tell you, but not at this moment. Can you come over to my house today?”

“U-Uh... sure, is everything okay?” I ask, kind of concerned. Was it really serious? Was he hurting himself!? No, Logie’s too sensible, too logical to do that. Right?

**_~time skip, sponsored by Crofters~_ **

We enter Logan’s gigantic house; oh, did I mention? Logan’s dad is really rich. He bought this giant house, with a really big dark oak front door and a chandelier hanging over the doorway, with a huge living room and a bunch of cushy comfy furniture in it, most of it facing the big flatscreen TV in the corner. Which is next to the big sliding glass doors that lead outside to the backyard and pool. The carpeted stairway to the upstairs area is sooo soft— but anyways, you get the point. 

We head upstairs and go down the big hallway that leads Logan’s room away from the rest of his siblings’ rooms (rooms that are empty now, Logan’s mom got custody of his sister and brother when they divorced last year). This hallway is the same hallway to the rec room, with the gaming console and foose-ball table, and another TV. We go into his room, and the ceiling never fails to amaze me each time I come here. It’s painted sky blue with super-realistic white clouds, and a little sun in the corner around one of the ceiling lights. His house is so amazing— I wish my mom could move into this neighborhood, but she says it’s too expensive. I’m grateful that we have a place, though, even though I have to share my room with my older brother Emile. And so what if our house is a little apartment? We have a roof over our heads and food, and Mom always taught us to be grateful. 

Once we’re in Logan’s room and he locks the door, I ask, “So what’s up?” 

He hesitates, then says, “About what the girl in French class said, it’s nothing really... she made a rude comment about how gays were ‘fags’, and it upset me is all.” He hesitates a bit longer, and I look at him with curious eyes; he obviously hasn’t said all he wants to. 

Logie continues: “Patton, you are the first person I am entrusting this information to...”

“What is it?” I ask, now more curious than ever.

“Patton, I-I’m gay.” He stutters awkwardly, then turns his back to me, almost like he’s expecting— Oh no, does he think I won’t accept him? I do the first thing that comes to my mind: I hug him. 

He whips around to me, so I let go quickly. “S-Sorry, I d-didn’t know what to-“

“Thank you.” A simple statement, but it brought so much happiness into me.  _ And wait— OMYGODHEJUSTSAIDHEWASGAYIACTUALLYHAVEACHANCEWITHHIM OMG OMG OMG _ —

*****translation: oh my god he just said he was gay I actually have a chance with him omg omg omg-*****

I calm myself down and decide to tell Virgil and Roman later, our other two best friends who’ve been dating each other for about a year (Logan doesn’t know yet, and I found out by accident)

I exclaim quietly, “Don’t worry, I accept you! I’m actually pansexual myself!” I make sure it’s quiet because I don’t wanna accidentally out him to anyone.

Logie looks surprised. “W-What? You l-like guys too?” I must be imagining it, but it looks like he‘s blushing for a sec.

“I mean, yeah, pansexual is where you like people and gender isn’t even a factor. It’s more like, personality for me, and how kind they are, and stuff like that,” I explain. And still there’s the surprise,  _ I actually have a chance with him. _

“Er, yes, I know what pansexuality is Patton.” He states plainly, like he normally talks with strangers, almost all emotion stripped from his voice. Logan almost never uses his robot voice with me, so whenever he does, I know something’s up.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, my eyes wide and full to the brim with concern.

“Nothing, I just... um...” he replies, his voice trailing off again.

I say, “You know you can tell me anything, right? We’ve been friends since 7th grade.” I try for a friendly smile, even though I don’t feel like smiling at all right now.

“I just... don’t think my dad will accept me...” he looks down while saying this.

I gasp. “What? Why?” Now I’m not only concerned for him, I’m worried about his safety. People’ve been known to get beat up—  by their parents! — for coming out to them!

Logan snaps me out of it by saying, “Well, he’s not the most accepting person. Last year when my mom was watching girls’ tennis, a woman on the team kissed a girl in the crowd— a romantic kiss— and my dad saw, and changed the channel with a disgusted look on his face.”

“That’s horrible!” I say, perhaps a bit too loudly, because at that moment, Logan’s dad comes into his room. 

“Heya Lo, do ya mind if your friend goes home early? Family movie night tonight,” he grins. His grin looks a little forced. Logie asks me if it’s okay, and I agree; family movie night’s important!

Little do I realize...

Later that night, around midnight, I couldn’t sleep; I can never sleep on full moons for some odd reason. Anyway, my mind keeps going back to the conversation Logie and I had earlier. The part when his dad burst into the room. And that’s when it hits me; OH NO. NO NO NO. The thought sends me into a panic, leaving my thoughts racing and my cheeks damp. How much of our conversation did he hear?! Oh, no, this is what I was thinking about earlier... My mind starts to think about all the bad things that could happen.  _ What if his dad found out? What if he didn’t accept him? What if he got kicked out because he’s gay?!  _ And it’s my fault...

I realize what I’m doing. I try to put a stop to the negative thoughts, but it’s hard. Eventually— about 20 minutes later— I just go wake Emile up. He’s training to be a therapist, so he can help with this... right?

“Psst! Emile, wake up!” I whisper to my older brother by 3 years, careful not to wake up Mom.

“Ugh... Pat, it’s the middle of the night... what..?” He sees my concerned face and wakes up relatively quickly. “What’s wrong?”

I start explaining, hesitantly at first, and then everything just comes tumbling out of my mouth. Those who know me, know that most of the time I’m just a big ball of emotion. By the end of it, I’m laying against Emile, tears streaming down my face, his arms wrapped around me. We lay like that for a couple more minutes until I compose myself enough to say,

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldnt’ve woken you up.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault that Logan’s dad might be homophobic, and he might not be even.” he says supportively. “All you can do is be there for Logan the best that you can, and that’s what you’re doing, right?” he asks, rubbing my back as I wipe my eyes.

I mutter, “Yeah...”

“Then you’re doing all that you can. Don’t try to take control of things that aren’t under your control.”

“B-But it’s my fault!” I sob, tears streaming down my face again.

Emile adjusts his legs as he says, “How?”

“W-Well, he— I— ...”

“Exactly. You can’t change Logan’s dad’s opinion, so just be there for Logan if he needs it. And there’s still the option where none of those bad things happened, and it was just a regular movie night, right?”

“Y-Yeah, you’re right..” I sigh as I look at the clock. 1:12. Apologizing to Emi for keeping him up so late, I wipe my eyes and climb back into the top bunk and try to get back to sleep

Key word: try. 

I can’t get back to sleep for the rest of the night. Even after my talk with Emi, I still feel worried. Finally when morning arrives, after getting no sleep whatsoever, I get dressed, do my usual routine, but find time for making coffee before school. Yech! I almost forgot how bad coffee tasted, even with extra sugar and milk in it.

**_~time skip, brought to you by Sanders Sides~_ **

Logan doesn’t get to school until break period, which is really unlike hi— “LOGIE!! W-What... What happened?!” I practically jump the whole 10 yards across the lawn to get to him after seeing him walk through the office. I look up at his face. He has a black eye (which he obviously attempted to hide with makeup), his lip is split, his jaw is bruised— I’m afraid of the answer of my next question, because it confirms my worst fears.

“Who did this to you...?”

Logan POV:

My heart drops to my feet (metaphorically) as I see Patton running towards me. He looks so full of concern for me, and after... all the things my father said... I can’t help but wonder why.

“Who did this to you...?” he asks, looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

At this moment, I break down. The tears that were threatening to fall all morning come streaming down my face, and I practically topple over onto my best friend sobbing. “I...” My voice comes out as a croak. I haven’t tried to use it since after.. that.

He helps me to our out-of-the-way corner where we always sit with Virgil and Roman for break and lunch. “Hey, shh, it’s okay...” Patton comforts me, putting his arms around my torso, pulling me closer to him. “W-Was it... your d-dad?”

I try to compose myself as adequately as I can, before speaking. “Y-Yes, it was..” I stutter in my weak voice. I hate how weak my voice is! Everything hurts. Patton’s arms are wrapped around my body, and I feel myself getting lightheaded and try to stand up, and... everything goes dark.

***dream/flashback? (** _ if someone blacks out you can call it a dream right? _ **)***

_ I watched as Patton walked out the front door with horror. My father knew.  _ _ My father knew _ _. I could only hope that it wouldn’t be as bad as when Virgil’s mom found out that he was gay... (he now lives with his older brother Thomas) _

_ Suddenly I was backed into a corner. “Come on,” my father growled as he grabbed my wrist tightly, leaving me no choice but to get dragged along with him. As soon as we got upstairs, my father shoved me back. My hip hit the corner of my bed— the sharp corner.  _

_ “You’re GAY?!” He screamed into my face. My stomach bubbled with fear. I braced myself for the worst, because what else could I expect to happen? I was gay. A disgrace. A disappointment to the family. _

_ The next thing I knew, he kicked my stomach. I doubled over, groaning. He punched my face. For the next... I don’t even know how long... I was in a haze, half-conscious, and I felt every bit of pain. My father was shouting insults at me, telling me I was a walking sin, that I deserved no one, that I was lucky he was still letting me live at my house, countless other things. _

_ After my father left my room, I managed to walk to the bathroom to assess the damage. I had a black eye, and there were bruises all over my body. I didn’t want to look any more. I collapsed onto the ground, crying. _

_ I hadn’t cried in years. _

_ I was woken by my father pulling my hair. “Wake up, you- you fag,” he sputtered into my face. I barely managed to keep my eyes from flowing with tears again, and I tried to keep my voice level as I said, “I’m awake..”  _

_ It turns out that he had wanted me to be awake for my next ‘beating’. Though I’m doubtful that I would have stayed asleep, through, even if he hadn’t woken me up. After it was over, I once again assessed the damage, and tried to cover the bruises and blood to the best of my ability with makeup. I wasn’t able to get to school until break... _

*****end ‘dream’*****

Patton’s POV

I’m sitting in a hospital waiting room. After Logan passed out in my arms, Roman ran up to us after seeing what happened, he called 911 right away. I was— am— so worried, and now they won’t even let me see him!

Finally, after what seems like forever, Roman and Virgil get here. I’d texted Virgil because Roman was frozen and in too much of a panic to tell him face to face, and I was with Logan, so neither of us told him and I just texted him while I was riding to the hospital.

_ Patton _ _ : Hey Viege, sometging bad happemed. _

_ Patton _ _ : something*** _

My hands were shaking so badly I couldn’t even type right.

_ Virgil _ _ : What is it? _

_ Virgil _ _ : You ok? _

_ Patton _ _ : No npt at all! Logie just passsd out aftrr telling me tthat he came out tp his dad _

__ _ Virgil _ _ : WHAT _

_ Virgil _ _ : HES GAY?! ALSO DID HIS DAD BEAT HIM UP _

_ Patton _ _ : pleas just mett us at the hospitsl tell Roman tocome too _

_ Virgil _ _ : Hospital?! _

_ Virgil _ _ : Ok on it, I’m assuming that’s a yes and I’m calling Thomas to bring me and Roman to the hospital _

I’m reading through the messages I sent Virgil when he and Roman come running up to me, Thomas close behind. They’re greeted with a red-faced, teary-eyed Patton who’s super grateful to see them but still super worried about his best friend.

“H-Hey Pat, you okay?” Roman asks. I barely hear him, my face buried in my arms again. “Patton?” He tries again. This time he receives a muffled answer; not looking up, I respond, “Y-Yeah?” I suddenly burst into tears again, taking shuddery, halting breaths. Virgil grabs my arm and tells me in a firm voice to look at him. I do.

“Remember all those times you helped me with my breathing exercises?” He asks. “We’re gonna do those. Breathe in for four seconds...” he breathes in and I follow along with him. “Ok, good, hold for seven...” He leads me through the rest of the exercise, and we do it a few more times until I get my breathing under control.

I mutter, “Thanks...” and take a few more deep breaths. He offers me a small smile, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

Just then, a doctor enters the room. She asks, “Is anyone here for Logan Berry?” She is met with three teenage boys and a recent college grad(Thomas) leaping up and all shouting different variants of ‘yes’. She says, “He’s stable, don’t worry. He has quite a few bruises and a concussion, along with two fractured ribs. Would any of you like to explain what happened?” We all try to explain in different words, but after a few tries, everyone else goes quiet and I’m the one who explains everything to the doctor. “Oh... oh my...” is all she has to say. I ask, “Can we go in to see him?”

She wastes no time responding. “Only one at a time, and be quiet. He’s asleep.” This time I’m the one who wasted no time, speed-walking into the room. I’m usually not a selfish person, but I needed, I  needed to see that Logan was okay.

Logan was okay. I almost let a sob of relief fly from my lips, but I heed the nurse’s warning and stay quiet.

I walk up to his sleeping body. A ridiculous Disney-like scenario plays through my head, where I deliver true love’s kiss to Logan and once I lift my lips from his he wakes up, pulling me into another kiss— 

I shake the stupid thought from my head as I sit in one of the chairs next to him, hearing his steady breathing. He has a breathing tube in his nose.  _ Oh my god, what did he do to you _ , I think as I see his bruises, and his scabbed split lip. I choke back another sob as a thought comes to my mind.

This is my fault.

As I stare at Logan, panic once again creeps into my mind. He knows what happened. He was there. It’s my fault. It’s my fault he got beat up, and I basically outed him to his dad, who likely told his whole family. I outed him to Virgil who told Roman and Thomas. Now he’s lying here conked out in a hospital room, and it’s because of me. I put my face in my hands and try to ignore the face that my eyes are welling up with tears, while I don’t notice that—

I gasp as a hand touches my arm. I look up and-  _ LOGIE’S AWAKE!! _

“Logie!” I exclaim, hugging him but not too tightly because he has broken ribs. “Hello, Patton,” he says, smiling. “Are you okay? I must have given you quite the scare.”

“Am I okay? Logie, you’re the one lying in a hospital bed with a breathing tube!” I say, as Logan attempts to adjust to the side of the bed. He winces in pain, then gives up and just rolls over onto his side.

I look at him, not even trying to hide my worry and concern. I ask, “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

He uses this moment to say something incredibly cheesy, “I’m okay now that you’re here.” I notice his cheeks are dusted pink, and I’m sure my face was red as a tomato.

“O-Oh... uh..” I stutter as I try to think of a response, and Logan just laughs. He laughs! Right there in the middle of a hospital, after passing out because he was beat up by his homophobic dad, he laughs. We talk for a while, and it seems like everything’s going to be okay.

Just then, we both hear some loud voices outside the room. Logan asks me if I can see what it is, and I go to see that it’s—  _ CRAP _ .  **_CRAPPITY CRAPPITY CRAP_ ** . 

It’s his dad.

“What is it..?” Logan asks as he tries, and fails to sit up. 

“Hey, lay back down! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” I exclaim and I run back to the bed. “And uh...” I hesitate. “I-It’s your dad.”

I watch as a look of terror comes onto Logan’s face. “W-What...?!” he whispers, his fingers whitening as his grip on the blanket tightens. I haven’t seen him this terrified... well, ever.

“Logan...” I sit next to the bed, trying to meet his eyes. “What did he do to you?”

He looks away from me, trying so hard to keep me from seeing how scared he was. But I know. I know him. We’ve been friends for years. I suddenly gain the confidence to reach over and grab his hand. He meets my eyes for a second, surprised, and I offer him a comforting smile. He doesn’t smile back, but doesn’t pull away from the touch either. Just then, the door slams open.

“Logan?!” His dad yelled. “Come on, we’re going home!” He swiftly walks over to the bed and tries to pull Logan from it. Logan shouts at him to stop. I’m frozen. I don’t know what to do. I see two doctors come in and try to remove Logan’s dad from the situation, and eventually someone calls the police. All the while, I was just standing there, frozen, unable to do anything.

I feel a firm hand on my shoulder, and I realize I’m in the waiting room again. I look up to my left and Thomas is looking worriedly down at me. He asks, “You okay, Patton? Wanna go outside to get some fresh air real quick?” I look around and realize that Roman and Virgil are nowhere to be found. As if sensing this, Thomas says, “Virge and Ro are outside already, I sent them out when I heard the ruckus in the room. C’mon.” He gestured for me to follow to the door. I stand and follow him, barely aware of what I’m doing.

Once we get outside, I see my friends cuddling on the bench next to the door. It’s cold. Thomas starts toward them, grabbing my arm gently and pulling me with him. I sit down.  _ What just happened?  _ I think to myself. _ Logan’s dad... _

I don’t realize that I’m crying until Virgil looks at me with shock and wraps his arms around my shaking body. It’s really cold, and it doesn’t exactly help that I’m bawling my eyes out for the...  _ third? fourth?  _ time today. I lean into Virgil, not romantically or anything, but because I need the comfort. Suddenly Roman’s hugging me from the other side, and I’m sandwiched between the two boyfriends.

***

I don’t know how long we were out there, but I think I fell asleep there because when I wake up I’m in Virgil’s bed. Wait— why am I in Virgil’s bed?! Is Logan okay? I start to do the breathing exercise that I do with Virgil when he has panic attacks, and once my mind stops buzzing, I walk out into the living room. My purple-haired friend is asleep on the couch. I feel a pang of guilt in my stomach for a split second, for sleeping on his bed when he had to sleep on the couch.

I look outside, and the sun’s already high in the sky; it must be at least 10. I can’t blame us for sleeping in late— we were at the hospital really late last night.

The hospital.

I’m trying not to think about what happened last night, but it’s hard when I’m so worried about Logan. How did he walk the 3 blocks to school yesterday, but then was hardly able to sit up?

Just then, Thomas comes out (of his room). “You okay, kiddo?” He asks, purposefully using the nickname I use for everyone else. It’s almost enough to make me smile.

“Yeah,” I answer quietly, shifting my gaze to my feet. Something comes to my mind: “Did Roman go home last night?”

“Yep, I dropped him off last night. I called your mom to let her know you’re sleeping over,” he adds. _ How did I not even think about calling her? _ I question myself.

“Want some pancakes?” Thomas asks, reaching into the cabinet to pull out the flour. I nod, a small smile hinting on my lips. I go to sit on one of the four barstools, and when Virgil wakes up and joins me, we’re all eating pancakes together. Then something not-so-pleasant crosses my mind. I ask nervously, “Wh... what happened to L-Logan’s dad?” not meaning for my voice to crack like it does. It’s all kind of a blur, which is kind of the scary part. Well actually, everything about it was scary.

Thomas responds, “Oh, the doctor had to call the police after-“ My breath hitches after the word ‘police’. I hear the rest of the sentence, but I’m not paying attention. All I can think about is the words before that.  _ They had to call the police.  _ _ They had to call the police _ .

Virgil saves me from my spiral of thought by nudging my shoulder and saying, “We can go visit Logan in the hospital today, if you want. He’s probably gonna be discharged soon and I’m  **not** letting him go back to  his house.” I perk up a little at this opportunity, and soon enough, Thomas is driving us to the hospital.

Once we get in, the doctor comes up to us with a serious look on her face. She says, “You all are here for Logan Berry, correct?” We all nod. She continues: “Well, something serious has come to our attention. Logan has some internal bleeding, so we need to keep him here for a little longer.”  _ Internal bleeding?! _ It makes sense now, how Logan was able to walk to school, but then wasn’t able to sit up without wincing. Internal bleeding gets worse as time goes on. I guess he’s lucky they caught it this early.

The doctor finishes her little speech, and we go to Logan’s room again, Virgil and I both go at once this time. —→ 

←— When we walk into the room, Logan waves us over, and we talk about how the hospital is (really not that bad), when he’ll be able to come back (the doctors say about a week), and stuff like that. We talk for about two hours, and then a doctor comes in and tells us our visiting hours are up until tomorrow. Yeah, apparently this hospital has a strict visiting schedule.

Anyways, we say our goodbyes. But right before we leave, Logan calls me back for a second, earning a disapproving look from the doctor. I walk back to the bed, and he takes my hand, surprising me. Just then, I notice he’s- blushing!? What? Holy crap— _ is he going to tell me he likes me? _ I quickly realize this probably isn’t a possibility, so I shouldn’t get my hopes up.

“Patton, do you want to know how I realized I was gay?” he asked me. 

“Huh?” I’m as confused as ever.

He continues, “It was when I fell for you.”

For some reason that doesn’t register in my brain, and I say, “Wait— it’s my fault your dad attacked you!? I-I’m so sorry, I-”

He tries to cut me off, “Pat-”

“I knew i-it was my f-fault-”

“Patton.” I look up at him. “Think about what I just said,” he tells me.

And then it finally hits me. “Wait… you- you like me too!?” I exclaim excitedly. A look of astonishment passes over his face. He asks, “‘ Too ’? W-Wait, what? You like me?” 

I’m astounded. _ Logan? Likes  _ _ me _ _? _ It seems unbelievable for a moment. My eyes get wider as I take a few seconds to think about it. Logan likes me.  _ Logan likes me. _

And then he kisses me.

He pulls me down onto the hospital bed, and he kisses me. It’s soft at first, tender, maybe a little hesitant, but then I kiss back and it’s just the most perfect moment I could ever imagine. No, it’s  _ better _ than I could ever imagine.

And, despite everything that’s happening, I’m perfectly happy in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
